The teaching of proper form, in the sport of tennis, is of recognized importance. While many books illustrate proper placement of the feet, arms and legs during the execution of various tennis swings, repeatability and uniformity may be difficult to achieve.
The importance of form in the sport of tennis, as compared to other sports, stems from its presentation of a unique set of physical, temporal and mental challenges. More particularly, in tennis, the ball is in play between opposing players who are located at relatively close distances. This challenge is compounded by the speed with which a tennis ball is put into play and the range of movements available to the opposing player including direction, speed, spin and so forth. At the same time, compared to, for example, paddle tennis, the physical requirements, both in terms of strength and endurance, of the sport are substantial. All of these factors plus the rapid pace of the game underline the need for good form, which tends to conserve energy and maximize the impact of a swing, by making statistically likely to be successful movements reflexive responses which are moderated or varied in the execution to accommodate the particular objectives associated with a particular swing.
Notwithstanding the fact that, over the years, there has been a great emphasis on teaching proper form, effective training aids are not employed. The problem is complicated by the diversity of playing styles and other factors.